Several railroad cars can be coupled together to form a consist. When coupling the railroad cars, various power and communications and power lines of each railroad car are connected to adjacent railroad cars to form continuous communications and power lines that extend through the entire consist. An electric coupler at each end of the railroad cars joins the communications and power lines to a common interface that can be coupled to a matching interface of an adjacent railroad car.